Program Alice
by AgentValentine
Summary: Set after RE:Apocalypse. Something is inside Alice, something making her do things she can't control.Review please! COMPLETE
1. Program Alice Activated

**Chapter One**

Program Alice Activated

"**Program Alice Activated."**

Alice Abernathy smiled as she rode in the SUV away from her captors. They thought that they could make a weapon out of her, use her for their own good. They were wrong. She would never give into Umbrella, never. Everything that was happening to her was their fault from the Hive to Nemesis, but most of all her life. They'd made the biggest mistake by making her even more powerful, turning her into a full bred killing machine. Now, she swore to take out Umbrella until she took her last breath.

She looked to Jill Valentine, who was sitting next to her. The two had started their relationship rough since the church incident. They both guessed that they were slightly intimidated by the others strength, but slowly through the night they gained each others trust. The two were good friends now. Jill had her hand rested on Alice's shoulder while examining her.

"What did they do to you?" Jill asked.

"I don't know," Alice replied. "I just know that I feel different, like there's something inside me, something that's not right."

"Don't we all," Carlos said driving.

"Don't worry, they're not getting you again," Jill said removing her hand from Alice's shoulder as she leaned against the window. "We've all had enough of this. It's time for it to end."

She knew that Alice was the only key to disposing of Umbrella. If they couldn't take them out by press exposal, they would take them out by war. Even if it was only Alice, Carlos, L.J., Angela, and her, they would take them out. Jill would die trying to take out that corporation. They had ruined everything she had. If it wasn't for them she still would've lived in her city with her great job that she loved doing. It was true that she'd rather die trying than to live in a world where death is everywhere and the undead walk the earth. Alice was her way out of that world.

"I'm guessing they didn't believe you about Raccoon, did they?" Alice asked.

"Man, them Umbrella bitches did it again with that cover up mess," L.J. said from the front seat. "They said it was a hoax and that raccoon was wiped out by a nuclear power plant explosion. They didn't even believe it when they saw the weather girl get eaten. They said it was a bunch of children acting."

"Carlos and I are also wanted for questioning by the FBI," Jill said rolling the window down, letting the breeze hit her face. "What do you want to bet that Umbrella has that rigged too? We'll be arrested for terrorism or something like that."

Alice laughed slightly at what Jill had just said causing everyone to look back at her wandering what was so funny.

"I'm sorry, it's just funny," Alice laughed.

"What's funny," Jill asked with that confused look that Alice had become familiar with.

"We're the only ones who know about Umbrella, so therefore we're the only ones who can stop them," Alice replied. "Our perfect army is Bonnie and Clyde here, street thug, jr. high school student, and an Umbrella bio weapon. Do we stand a chance against Umbrella?"

Nobody laughed above a small smile, but it was actually really funny. Alice had said it perfectly. Having a bio weapon was pretty good though.

"Wait, you all know that Angie can't be involved in this don't you," Jill said looking in the back seat at the girl whose mouth dropped.

"What?" Angela yelled.

"She's right," Carlos agreed. "You're going to have to stay somewhere else while we take care of this."

Angela was about to protest, but she then realized that it was no use. There was really nothing that she could do. All she could do was lean back in the seat, cross her arms, and say fine.

They were now beginning to enter a small town called Warner, just outside the city where she'd been contained. It was their goal to find an isolated spot where they could form a plan. A small town was a perfect spot and Warner seemed to be a small town. Now all they had to do was find a place to stay and work out a plan.

They were quiet for a while, until Alice suddenly gasped loudly. Leaning forward, she put her hand on her head, trying to stop the pain that was quickly forming. She began panting as the pain got worse. Jill scooted over and pulled Alice up straight and took a look at her face. Her face was turning that red color you get when you have sunburn, and she was sweating terribly. The ex-cop didn't know what was going on with her and was worried.

"Pull over!" Jill yelled to Carlos.

Carlos quickly did what he was told and swerved onto the side of the road. He stopped the car as LJ and he turned back to try to help Alice.

"She's burning up," Jill said putting her hand on her friend's forehead. "God, any normal person would be dead at this temperature. Okay, don't panic, um, I need something cold and wet like a rag or something."

"Got it," LJ said getting out of the vehicle and running to open the back door where the supplies where.

There were mostly guns and ammo, along with plenty bandages and first aid items, but where was something to help Alice. After going though almost everything, he found the ice chest with the anti-virus in it.

"Yo, Jill, best I can find is these ice cubes," LJ yelled.

"Fine, just hurry," Jill replied.

LJ ran and opened the side door. Jill took the chest from him and got several cubes of ice from it. She removed Alice's hand and rubbed the cubes on her face, praying that it would have some affect. Alice was still moaning, and they didn't seem to be helping.

"Alice!" Carlos yelled to her. "What's happening?"

Alice didn't reply but just continued to struggle. Angela sat in the back with her hands covering her mouth while praying for her friend's safety. Jill was going from worried to seriously freaking out, as she tried everything to calm Alice. Those bastards, what had Umbrella done to her?

"She may be mutating, Jill," Carlos said, his voice a little jumpy and worried. "They might be making her turn into one of those monsters like Matt."

Jill then turned furiously to Alice, pushing the distressed woman against the seat and began yelling at her.

"Don't you turn on me, Alice!" she yelled holding back the urge to slug her. "Damn you, you bitch! Come back now!"

She stopped yelling when Alice started feeling her worst yet. Her whole body felt like it was being stabbed constantly. She'd never felt so much pain before. Then the weird thing happened. It all stopped. No longer did she hurt, but it was then she realized she had no control over her body at all.

The others looked on as Alice stopped shaking and began taking deep breaths. Now it looked like the pain seemed to be over with, but she still wasn't talking, just staring straight ahead, as if she was in a trance. Jill wasn't sure what to do.

"Alice."

"Project kill all Warner civilians activated," Alice said plainly.


	2. Umbrella's Weapon

**Chapter Two**

Umbrella's Weapon

"Project kill all Warner civilians activated," Alice said plainly.

The others looked to her, unsure what to make out of what she'd just said. It didn't take long after that for Alice to open the vehicle's door and head to the back of the car. She grabbed two Uzis and plenty of ammo. Then she began walking down the street without bothering to close the door.

"What's she doing?" Jill asked as she looked to Carlos.

"Angela, stay in the car," Carlos said getting out as Jill and LJ followed. "Something's not right."

Carlos was the first to make it to Alice. He stood in front of her, blocking her way, as Jill and LJ joined ranks with him. It was then that Alice stopped, but it wasn't because they stood in front of her. Her eyes were focused on a man walking down the sidewalk. She raised her Uzis and began firing. Valentine reacted by tackling her to the ground, but not before the man got several bullets in him. He was dead before he hit the ground. Now people were beginning to walk out of their houses to see what was going on. Alice noticed this and smiled. People were idiots, just like the zombies they were drawn to sound, the sound that would cause their deaths.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Jill yelled.

Alice effortlessly shoved Jill off of her and got up. She shoved right through Carlos and LJ, who stood in her way. Carlos then ran after her trying to stop her from killing anyone else, but before he could get close to her, she turned around and punched him causing him to fall back and hit the ground several feet away. Jill and LJ froze when they saw he wasn't moving.

"No!" Valentine yelled running towards her fallen partner.

She kneeled beside him to see that he was still breathing, but she had knocked him out cold with one punch. She sighed happily knowing that he was only unconscious. It wasn't something to celebrate, but at least he wasn't dead. LJ looked like he was about to do something, but Jill stopped him.

"You can't stop her," Jill said putting one of Olivera's arms over her shoulder and pulling him up. "Help me get him into the car."

LJ supported Carlos's other arm around him. They carried the man into the backseat of the vehicle and laid him down. Angela was looking over the backseat at him with a worried look at him.

"Is he going to be okay," she asked with her voice shaking.

"He'll be fine in a few hours," Jill said as she headed to the back door. "You two watch him. I'll be back in a minute."

"Yo, wait," LJ said looking at her like she was crazy. "You goin' after her. What, she smack you in the head too?"

Jill just ignored him and grabbed her Sub Machines, her favorite guns. She took off down the street after Alice. The woman had vanished from her sight, but she could tell by the sound of gunfire that she was close. As she ran down the street she saw bodies lying on almost every corner with bullet wounds and snapped necks. There was the sound of screams everywhere. It wasn't near as bad as Raccoon City, but it was horrible. There was a little girl who couldn't have been more than seven with her head twisted at ninety degree angle. Jill gulped at the sight, but kept following the sound of guns. She became amazed at how fast Alice was moving and killing all of these people at the same time.

Finally as Jill turned another street she saw Alice. She had just snapped some guy's neck. She hid behind some dumpster, as she watched her friend continue killing without a care. People were running down the street away from her, until one big, chubby guy came out of his house with a shotgun. He pointed it at her and put his finger on the trigger. Alice was just standing there staring at him with a smile on her face. Jill was going through one of those moments when all you can do if watch. Suddenly the guy looked at his finger tips which were beginning to get bloody. He began to panic when his eyes suddenly began tearing blood. It was coming from everywhere, out of his ears and nose, and out of cuts that were forming all over his body. He was yelling and crying at the same time as cuts kept appearing everywhere. Alice had the scariest smile on her face that Valentine had ever seen. Valentine just stared, eyes wide open, at what she was seeing before her. The guy dropped the shotgun and fell to the ground, painting the grass around him red.

Jill's mouth dropped wide open. How the hell did she just do that? What had Umbrella done to her? No one could stop her if she could do that whenever she wanted to. But now wasn't the time for questions, she had to get Alice to come back to her senses.

"Call her, she won't do that to you," Jill said to herself. "Come on, she wouldn't would she? No, Alice wouldn't, but this may not be Alice. Great, now I am talking and answering to myself. Okay, here it goes."

She emerged from behind the dumpster and began walking down the street towards Alice, who seemed to be admiring her kill. Jill held her Subs in her hand but didn't point them at her. She didn't want to threaten her.

"Alice."

She slowly looked away from the dead man and to Jill. The way she was staring at her put fear in the ex-cop. Analyzing the brunette, she saw on her scan that she wasn't a Warner citizen, but she had two guns. Threat: Minimal flashed in her head.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Jill was walking slowly towards her. "It's all in your head. Those freaks did this to you. Don't kill anymore people, Alice."

This person still wasn't dropping her guns, but she hadn't been instructed to kill her. So, she wouldn't kill her if she wasn't told, but she still could get her off of her back easily. Alice raised her Uzi fasterthan Valentine could blink and shot her in the shoulder. Jill gasped as she fell back onto the ground from the force of the bullet, dropping her guns at the same time. Alice smiled and continued walking down the night lit street looking for civilians. That bitch wouldn't be a threat to her anymore.

Jill looked at her shoulder and then back to Alice. They couldn't be controlling her could they? No, not Alice, anyone but Alice, it could be anyone but the only person on the planet who could stop the Umbrella Corporation. If she was lost, all hope was lost. Alice was almost out of sight when Jill yelled her name once more with the slightest hope that she'd turn her head, but it was useless. Alice was gone. For the first time in a long while a tear shed from Valentine's eye. Not from the awful pain in her shoulder, but for the fact that Umbrella had won.


	3. Final Goodbyes

**Chapter Three**

Final Goodbyes

It took Jill a while to realize her left arm was completely covered in blood. The thought she had been lost in had concealed the pain, but now it stung like hell. Looking to the yard next to her, she saw a hose pipe, so she went to turn it on and wash the water off. The water stung slightly at first, but then turned to relief. The red was all washing away. When she finished she started to make her way back to the vehicle to get a bandage, but she saw that there was no use to walking all those blocks since she saw LJ drive around the corner and stop right beside her.

"You see that," LJ said pointing to her shoulder. "You lucky she didn't put one of them in that stubborn head of yours."

Jill gave him a smirk and began walking to the back to get a bandage. LJ could've sworn that he'd seen darkness under Jill's eyes and heard her snivel.

"Hey, Jill, you cryin'," LJ asked sympathetically.

"No," Jill shot back angrily as she pulled out the first aid kit.

LJ didn't bother arguing. He knew that Jill would never admit to crying to anyone, not that he thought there was anything wrong with crying. Shoot when a "brother" he was real cool with got shot or something like that, he'd maybe even shed a tear, but he made sure nobody saw.

Jill wrapped the bandage tightly around her shoulder, covering the bullet hole. Once again she was lost in her own thoughts. She was trying to figure out any kind of way to stop Umbrella without Alice, but it was useless. Heck, they'd likely have to fight Alice in the process, and she would without a doubt kill them easily. It just occurred to her how fake the movies where. The good always beat the evil. The hero always shines, but not this time. The evil had won, and the hero had been turned into a weapon for evil's own good.

"We got a plan?" LJ asked Jill who seemed to be in La La Land.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Jill replied. "This town is as good as dead now, unless you're not from here, of course."

LJ thought, but he couldn't think of anything. There was no way that they could fight Umbrella without Alice. They would've been dead back in Raccoon if she hadn't been with them. He also noticed that Jill was acting like it was all over.

"Let's go," Jill said getting in the driver's seat. "Angie, we're gonna have to find a place for you to stay while we take care of this. You know anywhere that you can stay?"

"Grandma lives here if she's not," Angela paused. "You know. She lives on Burkon Street. It's by that big church over there."

Jill looked at LJ worried but just nodded to Angela and cranked up the car. Jill headed down the corpse covered streets to their destination. The large church stood out through the whole town. It got bigger and bigger as Jill approached it, until it was finally right in front of them. Right next to it was Burkon Street. Angela instructed her to go to the third house on the left. Jill was slightly reassured that there seemed to be no signs of death on the street. She pulled in the driveway and got out with Angela and LJ. They walked to the front steps of the house and knocked on the door. A lady who was about sixty opened the door.

"Hello," the lady said greeting them.

"Hi, I'm, um, Lana Wolf," Jill greeted her while faking her name. She was sure the lady had heard about her being wanted. LJ was looking at her confused but then quickly understood. "I'm sure you heard about Raccoon and Dr. Ashford, so we were wondering if you could keep Angela for a while."

"Oh yes," the lady nodded. "I was so thankful when you called, hunny. I thought you had been in there when that happened."

"Well, thanks, but Ji, er, Lana, don't we need to be going," LJ said looking around the town.

"Oh right, but one more think Mrs. Ashford," Jill said before leaving. "You and Angela may want to get out of this town for a few days. We heard some gunshots on the other side of the town, so we'd really feel better if you both left for a while."

The old lady seemed to think about it for a minute. Then she nodded to Jill and LJ.

"We can go stay at my sister's house in the next town if it makes you feel better," Mrs. Ashford said. "I don't want to risk Angela's life again."

"Thank you, mam," Jill smiled. "But we're kind of in a hurry, so we've got to go."

The two of them began to walk off before Angela yelled for them to wait and ran up to them. Jill kneeled down beside her.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jill said honestly. "Truthfully, I really don't know."

Angela shed several tears and wrapped her arms tightly around Jill. She had been like a big sister to her and now she was probably going to die. It wasn't right. Jill returned the hug and kissed the girl's temple before standing up. The two looked at each other for one last time, until Jill turned away and walked back to the vehicle. LJ gave Angie a high five and got into the passenger seat. Jill cranked the engine and looked back to Angela, who was standing in the middle of the yard staring at her. She gave the girl a hopeful nod and then sped off into the darkness. They both knew that it was likely that they'd never see each other again.

As Jill drove, LJ looked to the back to check on Carlos. He was still lying on the seat not showing any signs of consciousness.

"Give him another hour," Jill said staring straight.

"Where we goin'?" LJ asked.

"What Carlos wanted us to do," Jill replied. "Find a place and form a plan, even if we don't have Alice."

LJ sighed and just began to look out the window. It had been a while before the bodies started appearing again.

"What do you think they made her do this for," LJ asked.

Jill didn't reply in words but only shook her head. There were no answers for why Umbrella did these things. Looking at all the dead bodies, Jill realized that a house wouldn't be hard to find. So she pulled in one of the driveways.

"This crib seems dead," LJ said sarcastically getting out of the car, but Jill didn't seem to have a sense of humor right now.

She opened the side door and pulled Carlos out, supporting one arm as LJ supported the other. They were beginning to walk into the house, when they heard someone loudly yell in pain. LJ still continued, thinking it was another victim, but Jill wasn't moving. She slipped away from Carlos, leaving LJ to support him alone and listened. Then yell was heard again and this time Jill was sure of who it was.

"Alice," she said running into the darkness towards the sound.

Author's Note: Okay, I am holding this story for ransom. I want fifteen reviews from fifteen different people or there will be no ch4. I don't waste my time on writing stories that no one reads, so take one little minute and review to let me know, thanks.


	4. Finding Alice

**Chapter Four**

Finding Alice

Jill ran down the street, trying to find where she heard the yell. She was positive that it was Alice, and she sounded like she did before in the SUV. Jill knew how incredibly stupid and dangerous approaching Alice with no weapons was, but her instincts told her to find her. After what she had seen earlier, what good would weapons do anyway?

It was almost complete darkness, and the only light provided was the dim street light on every block. Some house's porch lights were on, but they were doing little good. Jill increased her pace, only to find her boots colliding with a dead body causing her to fall chest first on the street pavement, but regardless she was on her feet running again. She found herself lost until the cry was heard again. It couldn't have been more than fifty yards away.

She began walking, looking carefully at her surroundings, trying to find Alice. She walked a few more feet when she heard the sound of someone gasping for air. It was in the yard next to where she was standing. She went into the yard following the sound. It was coming from the backyard. Jill cautiously turned the corner to see Alice leaning against the side of the house, breathing heavily. Valentine wanted to help her but still approached cautiously. Alice hadn't seen her yet since her eyes were closed.

"Alice, is that you," Jill spoke finally.

"Jill!" Alice gasped out, still keeping her eyes closed.

_Thank god, she spoke_, Jill thought to herself. _I think she's herself. _Jill then did a brave thing and went to kneel beside Alice. One wrong move and she would snap her neck before Jill would even know it happened.

"Jill, are you there?" Alice asked breathing a little calmer.

"I'm still here, Alice," Jill said tranquilly. "Do you remember anything since we were in the car?"

Alice's eyes finally opened. She looked exhausted, and she had that look on her face. The look she had when she found out that Nemesis was Matt. Jill could tell that she was getting those flashbacks again. Alice had no problem with killing, as long as it was people who deserved it. These people, all these people around her, were innocent, and she struck them down with pleasure.

"I didn't mean to do it, Jill," Alice pleaded. "I swear. There's something in me, something that's controlling me. Oh god and I shot you, I'm so sorry."

Alice tried to continue but found herself coughing uncontrollably. Jill slipped her arm around her back and put Alice's arm around her shoulders, providing support for her to stand.

"Don't worry," Jill said. "You can tell us when we get to that house."

"Is Carlos okay?" Alice asked as Jill pulled her up.

"He'll be okay," Jill replied laughing a little. "You whacked him pretty damn good though."

She smiled, glad that Alice was herself again. They had their victory back again. Any another law officer would kill her on sight for committing multiple murders, but Jill wasn't a law officer anymore and Alice wasn't guilty, Umbrella was. Hopefully whatever happened to Alice wouldn't happen again. After a few steps, Alice was able to walk on her own again.

"Well I take it your shoulder's fine?" Alice joked. "So I guess there's no apology necessary." Yep, Alice was coming back to sarcastic herself alright.

"Bullshit, it hurts," Jill replied showing her the large bloody bandage on her shoulder. "I want you on your knees pleading to me."

"Hey, I didn't shoot you enough to do that," Alice replied.

Alice suddenly stopped smiling and came to a stop and stared down at one of the sidewalks. Jill stopped to and gazed down at what she was looking at. It the first victim that she saw, and worse it was the little seven year old girl she had seen earlier with her head twisted around. She looked at Alice to see that her face was pale. Alice tried to take in what Jill had said. Alice looked down at her hands and stared at the blood.

"Umbrella, Alice," Jill said mournfully. "Not you, Umbrella."

Alice required Jill to push her on before she could move. She tried to take in what her friend had said. It was Umbrella's fault, yes, but it had been done with her hands, the hands that right now wore the strawberry colored proof.

They both continued walking, and this time Alice seemed to be the one lost in thought. Valentine knew what she was thinking about, and she knew that she was thinking the same thing herself, how they were going to make Umbrella suffer, and how they were going to make that Dr. Isaacs suffer. Jill suddenly was knocked out of her thought as she saw a figure moving down the street towards them with a machine gun. She halted as Alice drew one of her Uzis. After a few seconds, it became clear who it was.

"You idiot," Alice shouted out to LJ. "I could've shot you."

"Sorry," he said lowering the gun. "You back with us?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded.

Jill looked to Alice, hoping that what she just said would be true. She hoped Umbrella couldn't control her again like that. They joined ranks with LJ and headed back to the house. It was a huge relief to Alice once they got off the corpse covered streets. She hoped that the corporation didn't have the ability to do whatever they had done to her again. They considered her as their weapon, but she considered herself as their nightmare. She wanted them to come after her.

Once they arrived at the house, they went inside to find Carlos awake on the couch. He looked to see Alice enter with them and assumed she was herself again, but he didn't know about what she just did. Jill and LJ were sure that he would forgive her and turn the blame on Umbrella.

"Sorry, Carlos," Alice said honestly.

"It's fine," he replied. "At least we know you still got it."

Jill gave Alice a look, and though she didn't have a psychic ability, Alice could read her mind. It was that we have to tell him look. So she sat down on one of the couches as Jill leaned against a wall. LJ was just coming out of the kitchen with a Sprite can. She took a deep breath and began explaining. She went through all she remembered including shooting Jill, and cracking the little girl's neck. It was painful and graphically detailed, and she mentioned stuff that made Jill repeatedly tell herself that it was Umbrella's doing.

After she was done she looked hopefully at Carlos, praying that he could forgive her. He didn't look too moved by the story, so Jill took the stage.

"Alice isn't the one responsible for ..."

"I know," Carlos cut her off. "Umbrella."

"Right," Jill replied.

Their conversation was cut off by the sound of choppers. Curiously, they all walked out of the house and looked up at the sky. There were about ten helicopters flying over the town. Though it was dark, Carlos could make out the symbol on the side of them.

"It's Umbrella!" he yelled.

"What are they doing?" Jill asked.

Alice heard the word and it made her furious. She wanted those copters to crash and the people inside to burn in a horrible death. So she focused on one of them. She wanted to destroy it so bad, so so bad, and just like that the tail the chopper exploded, causing the chopper to take a long fall to its death.

"Nice work," Jill said watching the explosion. "Nine more."

Before Alice could focus on another one, her ultra sensitive ears heard something in the distance. The sound was all too familiar to not know what it was, that low, horrifying moaning.

"What's wrong," Jill asked.

"I know why they made me do this," Alice replied. "So this town would be full of undead."

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. I know I didn't get fifteen, but I'm a push over. I will explain about why the undead were there in the next chapter, but it may be a few days before it is submitted. I am right in Hurricane Ivan's path, and I'm sure he will knock out my power, so please do me a favor and be patient. He is suppose to hit Bogalusa Thursday morning. Oh and if the next chapter isn't published by next Friday, Ivan has killed me. LOL! You all pray that I live.

6


	5. Paying Respects

Chapter Five

Paying Respects

Jill's eyes widened as she looked at Alice in confusion and fear. Not long after finishing the sentence, the young woman began walking out to the SUV, ignoring the choppers and grabbed some guns from the back.

"How did they turn?" Carlos asked as he walked to the car followed by Jill and LJ. "It didn't have to do with you, did it?"

"Those choppers just released the t-virus into the air, letting it get into all the bodies," Alice said strapping up with weapons and ammunition. "They needed them dead before they could do it, so they used me for that."

Jill continued to watch as Alice loaded her guns. It was obvious that she was going after the undead. Valentine didn't see any zombies, but if Alice had said they were there, they were there. She recalled the rarity of Alice being wrong back in Raccoon, especially when she told Peyton nod to go down that ally. If he'd listened to her, he might have survived. Jill would never go against Alice's judgment, but going after all of these zombies was ridiculous and a waste of time.

"Why are you bothering going after them," Carlos asked.

"Because they died at my hands," Alice replied. "I owe them that much."

"We can worry about cleaning up the mess, after we destroy Umbrella," Jill said trying to convince her. "What if they can take control over you again."

Alice didn't reply to Jill, instead she started down the street. Jill just smirked and waved for the others to go back into the house. She knew that if Alice had her mind set on something, there was no use in changing it.

"Don't we need weapons," LJ asked when Jill began to open the door. "What if some of them things get past her?"

"Don't worry," Jill replied. "None will."

LJ looked to Carlos who nodded for him to follow. The two entered the house behind Jill. The ex-cop walked into the kitchen and went through the cabinets, searching for something to fill her empty stomach. Whoever's house this was, they were obviously some kind a weight watcher or super model wannabe. All Jill found was diet drinks, which she couldn't stand, and low fat food. LJ must've got the only non-diet drink, damn him. Finally, Jill saw a pack of Oreos and yelled in joy, causing Carlos and LJ to come running into the kitchen thinking she was in trouble.

Meanwhile, Alice was walking down the street when she encountered her first Warner zombie. She didn't remember this one, and she took little time trying to as she put a bullet in its head. All down the street they were coming, but not one of them was paying any attention to her. Of course they weren't, since she had been infected with the t-virus, only she had a different result. One by one she shot them or snapped their necks. It was the only apology that she could offer to the people those megalomaniacs made her slay. Then there came one she remembered well, the guy with the shot gun. She could tell it was him by his awfully mutated body. Damn, she really had torn him up good, a little too well for her liking, so she gave him the luxury of a bullet and continued walking down the street.

Back in the house, the others were discussing how and when to try to take out Umbrella. They all knew Alice was the answer, but the discussion was how to use her against them. _Use_ was the key word that Jill didn't like using. Alice had been _used_ too much for the benefit of others and Jill wanted that changed. She wanted Alice to make it through this and forget all of this. She wanted Alice to forget that she met Carlos, LJ, Angie, and her in a zombie infested city, and to say she met them at the movies are something. She wanted her to pretend Umbrella never existed, and she and Carlos worked for S.T.A.R.S along with her back in Raccoon. She wanted the only time she had to shoot a gun to be at target practice. If only Alice could ever feel these things, Jill would be satisfied. Suddenly, Jill was brought back to reality and back into the potential planning.

"But what if Umbrella can control her again, then what?" Carlos asked. "They could tell her to do anything they want, and I believe she is highly capable of doing almost anything."

"Then it's over, right?" LJ asked. "If they got the power to do that shit to her again, and they tell her to kill us, we gone die."

"Not necessarily," Jill replied. "I compare this thing that they've done to Alice with the situation with Matt. He couldn't take dominance over Nemesis, until he was in a situation where he could've killed Alice. Get me? Maybe, just maybe if Alice is faced with killing us she can fight her way out of the thing they made her into."

Carlos looked over the idea. It was a pretty good idea, but it wasn't guaranteed to work. Jill knew herself that it kind of sucked, but what was a good plan now. They knew nothing about what Umbrella had done to Alice after they recovered her, accept that she had been tempered with once more.

"Why don't we just get far away from this place, away from Umbrella, and study Alice a little more," Jill suggested.

"But how are we gone do that," LJ asked. "We ain't no doctors."

Jill looked up at LJ with her eyes and mouth widened. That was possibly the smartest thing that had ever come out of his mouth.

"That's it!" Jill yelled standing up. "We kidnap one of the doctors from Umbrella and beat the crap out of him until he helps us. We'll just go into one of the smaller corporation buildings and take one hostage. It can't be too hard."

"I like it," Alice said entering the door.

She hadn't been gone long at all but since it was Alice, it probably didn't take that long to dispose of the undead. She removed all of her weapons and ammo and threw them on the couch.

"All taken care of," she smiled.

"You need to eat or drink something?" Carlos asked. "You haven't seemed to have an appetite lately."

Alice just shook her head. She was beginning to think she would never get one. Maybe the corporation made it so she wouldn't have to.

"When are we putting this plan into motion?" Alice asked.

"I'd rather tomorrow, if that's okay with you," Jill replied. "I'm really too tired to do anything else tonight."

"Me too," the guys both added.

Alice nodded to them. Not even in Raccoon did she ever feel the least bit tired. It had to be another doing of the corporation. The others had figured this out too and hated to make Alice think they were slowing them down by snoozing.

"I don't need to sleep long," Jill informed Alice. "I just need enough to rest a little."

"No, it's fine," Alice said to all of them. "You all just sleep as long as you want. I'm just gonna watch the news and count how much stuff I see that Umbrella's covering up."

"Can we pick numbers, and whoever's closest gets to punch the doc the most tomorrow?" Jill asked lying down on the couch while Carlos and LJ went in the two bedrooms. "Yes, I'm a couch person, and don't look at me like that."

Alice grinned and flipped through the channels as Jill dazed off on the couch. She smiled when she saw the two newest hot topics in the news, Jill Valentine and Carlos Olivera, both wanted for questioning by the FBI. Then the smile faded when she saw a familiar face begin speaking. It was that bastard Isaacs.

"We are completely shocked that these two would blame this on us," Isaacs was quoting. "Many people lost their lives due to the plant explosion, and there are making it a laughing matter. After all, why would Umbrella destroy their largest corporation buildings that rested in Raccoon? It's just ridiculous."

Alice quickly turned the TV off before she resulted in blowing in up. She hated Isaacs. She could envision doing many agonizing things to him, which she would eventually get her chance to do. Never again would she let him get the chance to control her again ... never.

Author's Note: Yes, I survived Ivan. It was great. My power didn't even go out. It didn't even rain. The wind blew hard though. The only problem is my yard's a mess, so I may get ch6 up tomorrow, but if not them I promise it'll be Friday. You guys keep reviewing and good look to the writer's in Mississippi, Florida, and especially Alabama who Ivan is ripping through right now.


	6. Wrong Impression

**Chapter Six**

Wrong Impression

Jill finally awoke to find that it was still dark outside. Alice was nowhere to be seen, and the others didn't seem to be awake yet since she could hear LJ snoring. She looked at her watch to find that she had been asleep for a grand total of two hours, but somehow, after all she'd done that day, she wasn't tired anymore. She yawned and got up off the couch, unsure of what to do until everyone was up. She knew Alice wasn't awake, so she guessed that she would go talk to her.

She walked around the house searching for her, when she heard gunshots firing outside. Shocked, she quickly grabbed a pistol, pathetic but it was all there was in sight, and ran out the front door. When she ran out she found Alice putting her Sub Machines back in their cases. Jill was slightly relieved when she saw that Alice had killed several zombies, and was humored when she saw why. It was a slightly funny sight.

"They were about to kill him," Alice said looking to Jill then at the German shepherd who was running down the road.

Jill laughed and watched the dog run off. It wouldn't have been funny if they had bit the dog, but since he would be okay Jill couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Alice had just saved him. Though one of Jill's biggest pet peeves was animal cruelty, Alice didn't come across to her as one who cared too much, but maybe she was wrong.

"So you're up earlier than I would've expected," Alice said walking towards the porch to join her. "I actually don't know how you could've slept with LJ in there snoring. Put as many bullets in me as you want, but when I heard that, I had to get out of that house. That's when I came across our little dog friend there."

Jill looked back down the road to see the dog had taken shelter under someone's house. He would be okay there. Hopefully, those were the last of the zombies.

"Where we gonna find this doctor?" Jill asked as she sat down on the steps. "You got any idea where a smaller corporation is?"

"Fawn, Illinois," Alice replied. "It's not far from here either. It's not their smallest, but it'll do."

"Fine, as long as you're sure," Jill nodded. "We'll head there when Carlos and the idiot wake up."

Alice nodded. She was beginning to wonder if Jill was doing it for herself or for all of them. Alice knew that Jill realized that they wouldn't win without her help, and because of this she wondered if Jill thought of her as a person or a weapon. Then it hit her that she was being ridiculous, but part of her still told her that Jill was using her. It was probably the part of Umbrella controlling her. She was about to walk in the house when Jill asked something.

"What are you gonna do after this?" Jill asked turning to her.

"I don't know," Alice replied turning away from the door. "That depends if I survive I guess, and if I even want to survive."

"What are you talking about?" Jill asked stunned.

Alice sighed. Jill didn't understand how it felt to be a weapon of the largest corporation in the world, though she learned to control her human emotions, her physical strength was a little too scary for her.

"I'm talking about the fact that I'm sick of feeling nothing," Alice replied emotionally. "I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't hurt. There may be some people who want this life, but I'm not one of them. I want to live like a normal person, and if I can't, I'd just rather not live at all."

Jill didn't say anything for a few seconds but when she did reply, her response surprised Alice.

"Well what if we can find away to get it out of you," Jill explained. "When we take out the corporation, we can find one of the really good executives who know everything and force it out of him. There has to be a way, Alice."

It was then that Alice lost all of the thoughts that Jill thought of her only as a weapon. Jill was helping her not to only take out the corporation but also to find a cure for her infection. Jill was looking at her shocked expression confused.

"_You_ would do that?"

"What?" Jill asked standing up looking a little angry.

"Nothing," Alice shook her head, immediately wanting to take back what she had just said to Jill.

"You think I don't care about you," Jill said almost laughing, but it wasn't cheerful laughing. "That's what's wrong isn't it? You think I'm not worried about none of you guys and only care about taking out Umbrella, right?"

Alice looked down at the ground in shame. She couldn't lie to Jill, since that was close to her opinion. Jill was staring at her furiously.

"I owe you everything for getting me out of that city," Jill said standing face to face with her. "And you think I would think of you like ... like some kind of thing ... some kind of useful object after that? What kind of person do you think I am?"

Alice was about to reply, when Jill walked around her and back into the house. It was then that Alice knew that she had lost all of Jill's respect. She had to follow her though. This was not the time to hold grudges, so she ran in the house after Jill hoping to make peace with her.

"Jill, come on," Alice yelled to her, but she wasn't listening. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Jill stopped in front of the hallway where the guys rooms where. She turned to Alice who had stopped behind her.

"Yeah, well now you do," Jill smirked and then turned and yelled. "Guys get up! We're leaving now!"

Soon both of them were walking out of their rooms, still looking tired. Jill ignored their worn out looks and walked back through the house and out the door. The guys didn't have to be psychic to tell that Jill was ticked at something, and by the look on Alice's face, they could tell it had to do with her.

"Let's go," Alice said leading the other two to the SUV.

They walked outside to find Jill already sitting in the back. Alice headed for the passenger seat, while LJ went to drive, and Carlos sat in the back with Jill. LJ cranked the car and began to go down the street.

"Where am I headed?" he asked Alice.

"Fawn," Alice responded. "Just keep going straight."

LJ nodded and did what he was told. Alice glanced in the back at Jill, who caught her looking at her and quickly glanced away. Alice had just learned that some people can be trusted, and Jill was one of them. She knew Jill deserved better than how she had thought of her. If only she could only find a way to get Jill's trust back.

Author's Note: I have changed the name of Project Alice to Program Alice since I just saw the movie again and Isaacs said Program not Project. I'm really really sorry. You guys just keep reviewing please and I will continue loving you for it. Ch7 will be here soon. Just be patient with me. Also I like it when you tell me what you liked or didn't in the reviews and I will accept suggestions and maybe add them in the story. Thanks, The Cry of Death.


	7. Surprise

Chapter Seven

Surprise

The dim glow of the morning sun was beginning to show itself over the country horizon, as the SUV sped down the road. It had taken about an hour to get to Fawn from Warner, and Alice had provided perfect directions that even LJ could follow. The ride had been a quiet one, except for Alice telling LJ where to go. Carlos had tried speaking to both Jill and Alice, but both only replied with short answers that hinted to him that they had no intentions to engage in conversation.

As they passed the border into Fawn, Jill started to notice her surroundings. Alice had definitely been right about there being a smaller corporation here. It had to be if it was posted in this place. They'd been driving through the town for five minutes and she had counted only one house so far. The place mostly just seemed congested with corn fields and cow pastures. The place reminded her of that Stephen King movie, Children of the Corn, which was why she had no intention on staying long.

Meanwhile Carlos was getting worried about what was going on between Jill and Alice. They all had to be together on this mission, and now was not the time for people to start fighting. He was not the kind of person who would get in to other people's business, but at an important time like this, he had to say something.

"Okay, that's it," he said looking at Jill and Alice. "What happened last night that has made you both to act like two junior high kids?"

Alice and Jill both exchanged glances, one angry, one apologetic, but Jill just turned back towards the window as Alice sighed. Carlos was still getting nowhere with this.

"Jill, you see something interesting out there," he asked as Jill turned to him furiously. "Cause that's all you've been staring at for an hour. Now why don't you stop acting like you're twelve and start acting twenty five, so we can get somewhere with this."

"Why don't you ask her?" Jill shot at him. "Oh I'm sorry. I should be saying _it,_ right Als, cause that's what you think that I consider you as. I thought you trusted me! I thought wrong."

Carlos looked to Alice for answers, who also had a blank look on her face, trying to find the right words to respond to Jill.

"I'm sorry, Jill," she replied. "If I could do anything to make it up to you, I will. Please, I just want you to forgive me."

Everyone was looking to Jill, even LJ from the mirror in the front of the car. Jill didn't reply for several seconds as Alice and she stared at each other, neither one blinking.

"I'm not forgiving you now, Alice," Jill replied. "You'll have to earn my trust back from me, okay? That's the best offer I can give you."

Alice gave Jill a half smile and nodded to her as the ex-cop put her hand on her forehead and began her constant stare out the window. She was pretty sure that she knew how Jill was feeling. Someone putting their trust in someone to find that that person doesn't trust them back must've really hurt, but she would find a way to earn Jill's trust back.

"Damn, this is some Jerry Springer shit," LJ whispered so low that only he could hear but also at the same time forgetting the fact that Alice had ultra sensitive ears. She glared at him, letting him know he was underestimating her power.

"Sorry," he replied back to her.

"Do you see that barn over there," Alice asked as LJ nodded. "That's it. That's the corporation."

Jill and Carlos both looked at Alice when she said that a barn was a corporation factory. Alice noticed their strange expressions and explained.

"The barn's a cover up," she informed. "The corporation is running under it. It may be in a small town, but can you think of a better place to hide your illegals? No one's going to look for them here, especially not under a barn. They even have Umbrella workers selling crops on the surface just to cover it up."

"How do you know all of this?" Jill asked. It was the first thing she had said to her that hadn't dealt with last night.

"Because I'm a weapon," she replied. "I can tell you anything and everything about this corporation."

Carlos nodded and Jill continued to stare at the barn as they drew nearer. It was a large wooden figure with a bright red roof. You would've thought if they didn't want to stand out that they would paint the roof a duller color, but that didn't matter right now. Taking out the corporation was the only thing that mattered.

It took another five minutes from there for LJ to get to the barn. They pulled in front of it and got out of the car. Alice led them to the back of the vehicle, where they loaded up on guns and ammunition. They were running low, so after this they would have to go buy more before they started taking out the larger corporations. They followed Alice to the doors of the barn, which had a large _Crops for Sale_ sign over them, just as Alice had said.

"Kill everyone you see until I say different," Alice instructed.

They all cocked their guns and waited for Alice to open the door. Jill proceeded ahead of LJ and Carlos and stood by Alice.

"I'll go in first," she said gripping her Sub Machines tightly.

Alice nodded to Jill and then started the countdown to three before she opened the door. The second she said three she swung the door open and Jill moved in ready to fire on the first Umbrella bastard she saw. She ran in, finger positioned on the trigger and was about to fire, and then ... she froze.

"Fuck."

"Surprise," Isaacs smiled standing by several snipers that stood by him with their guns focused on Jill.

"Guys, get Alice out of here now!" Jill yelled to her partners who had not yet come in yet.

Instinctively, they all knew Jill was in trouble and charged in. They all stopped when they saw the guns pointed at Jill and Isaacs standing in the middle. When Alice saw him, she wanted nothing more than to rip into his flesh, but she knew if she made a move, the snipers would fire on Jill and as strong as she was, there was still no chance of survival.

"Alice, kill him," Jill said staring straight at the bastard.

Isaacs continued to smile at Alice, which was making her furious. It made her even more furious to know that she could do nothing about it as long as the snipers were still focused on Jill.

"You heard her, Alice," Isaacs smiled. "Kill me. One sacrifice will save the lives of many, right."

"Alice!" Jill yelled. "If you want to repay me, you'll do this!"

Carlos and LJ lowered their weapons and listened for Alice's decision. It could all end right there if the corporation's biggest megalomaniac was taken out, and it was all in Alice's hands.

"Well?" Isaacs asked.

Alice looked at Isaacs and then to Jill. Now was her most likely greatest chance to kill Isaacs. The only way to do it though was to sacrifice Jill. If only she could wipe out all of the snipers with her mind, but Umbrella had only programmed her to do one at a time. It would be seconds before Isaacs made her decision for her so she had to think fast. It took her only a few seconds more before she had made her decision. She looked to Jill sadly before telling Isaacs her answer.

Author's note: Just for those of you who don't know, Isaacs is that guy at the end of the movie who reminds you slightly of Cain. That's the best description I can give to you at 1 AM. So what do you guys think Alice is going to do? I'll be working on ch8 while you figure it out. Keep reviewing and I'll keep being motivated to write.


	8. Ruined Plans

Chapter Eight

Ruined Plans

"Screw you," Alice said to Isaacs.

Alice moved at an unbelievably fast pace that even the snipers couldn't react to and stood protectively in front of Jill. Isaacs's little cocky smile then turned to a look of panic. Immediately several snipers moved in front of him before Alice could make her move.

"You underestimate me," Alice said smiling.

"Fire!" Isaacs yelled.

LJ and Carlos quickly exited the building as the sound of gunfire went off. Jill stayed behind Alice who was backing them both out of the barn. She noticed Alice taking many bullets to the chest, but they didn't seem to be affecting her that much. She wince every on every other one, but that was it. Within seconds, they were out of the barn and running alongside with Carlos and LJ.

Back in the barn the Umbrella workers were looking to Isaacs for some kind of command. It would take many more than what he had to kill Alice, so it was useless going for her.

"Find them," he instructed. "Kill the other three."

He instructed for two of the Umbrella workers to follow him downstairs to the entrance of the corporation. He had his backup plan ready, since he was almost positive that Alice would kill the men he had sent out.

Meanwhile, Alice was leading the others out of the snipers' range. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see them coming out of the barn and begin firing. She had seconds to decide where to go, before one of them ended up getting shot, and the damn cornfield was the only thing she could see that could save them, so she instructed them to head there. She ran behind everyone to make sure none were hit without her knowing. The bullets in her stomach were getting irritating, but she ignored the pain kept her eye on the others.

As they were running, Jill kept rearing around and firing her Subs, taking out three of the thugs leaving twelve more to go. Jill never missed when it came to firing a gun. She kept this up until she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. The bastards had hit her in the exact same place Alice had earlier, causing much more pain. She instinctively fired on the person who shot her and killed him.

The group ran into the fields to a point where the snipers couldn't see them and stopped. Alice finally collapsed to the ground from the horrible feeling in her chest. The bullets felt like there were several large wasps constantly stinging her. Carlos was cocking his gun, ready for any Umbrellas who came in.

"You alright?" he asked Alice.

"I'll be fine," she replied looking down at the blood that was now forming on her chest.

Jill noticed this and removed her jacket leaving her only with a t-shirt. It was freezing, but she could deal. She handed Alice the jacket, only to find that her arm was once again covered in blood.

"You can use it," Alice said offering the jacket back.

"Nah, I'm good," Jill said turning it away and then putting her hand over her shoulder.

Jill watched Alice covered her bullet wounds up with the jacket, letting it soak up the blood. She had to remember to add this to the Times that Alice has Saved My Life list.

"Thanks," Jill said smiling at Alice. "For saving me back there."

"Come on, you knew I was going to do that the whole time," Alice replied and returned the smile. "Besides, no matter what my decision was they would've killed you guys anyway, or worse they would've but you in some kind of program where you'd turn out like me."

"So do I have your trust back?" Alice asked.

Jill found everyone staring at her for her answer. It was a ridiculous question to ask, considering what Alice had just did for her, and she knew the others would probably kill her if she said no.

"Yeah."

Alice smiled and pulled herself up, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. They were all looking to her concerned.

"You're gonna have to get those out of you," Carlos notified. "We'll get you to a hospital once we get out of here. I don't think we're getting a doctor."

"Maybe not a doctor," Jill said reloading her Subs. "But we're getting somebody."

Jill got up before anyone could react to her and ran to the entrance of the corn field. The Umbrella workers were all standing outside, as if they were waiting for them to come out. They looked like multiple targets that could all easily be taken down. How could people this stupid be controlling everyone's products? She shook the thought out of her head and raised her guns. She began firing on the eleven of the workers, each one falling to their death as bullets ripped through their bodies. They tried to fire back, but couldn't see her anywhere. The cornfield was hiding her perfectly. Soon all but one of them was dead, and she had no intention on killing him ... yet.

He noticed that he was the only one left alive and ironically had not been shot down yet. Then he heard a voice from the cornfield.

"Throw your weapon as far away as you can and get on the ground," Jill yelled. "Do as I say or you get a bullet in that pea you call a brain!"

Immediately the guy threw his weapon as far away as he could and dropped to the ground. Jill walked out of the corn and stood over him, putting a gun to his head. He was shaking like one of those stupid bobble head dolls that sat on the dashboard, but Jill had no mercy for him. He worked for Umbrella.

"Get up," she commanded. "Don't do what I say or not answer me at any time, and I'll make you wish you were never born. Now what's your name?"

"John Wadsworth," he said getting to his feet.

The others were beginning to emerge from the corn. They stood besides Jill analyzing the man. Alice looked at him and automatically knew who he was. They had never met, but she from her knew programming every single employee of Umbrella, and she wasn't sure if he knew anything about Program Alice, but it was worth a shot. She nodded to Jill who then put the gun to his back and forced him towards the SUV.

"No," Alice said stopping them. "They have a bomb in the vehicle. It'll go off when the engine starts. We'll have to find another one ... fast. There'll be more of them soon."

Alice moved and impulsively the others followed. They walked down the street at a rapid pace. Carlos had his gun ready for any Umbrellas. LJ was staying in the middle of all of them, incase any more bullets came, and Jill was edging Wadsworth to move faster. When a house finally did come into view, Alice saw that it was convenient enough to have an SUV.

"Jill, you hot wire it," Alice said knowing Jill was a master at that kind of stuff. "The rest of you ..."

Alice came to a sudden stop causing Carlos and LJ to collide into her. Her breathing began to increase rapidly, and her head was getting really hot. She collapsed on the ground and covered her head with her hands, trying to stop the headache. The others couldn't believe what they were seeing again.

"No!" Jill yelled turning to Wadsworth. "How do you make her stop?"

"I'm not allowed to say," he replied.

"How do you make her stop," Jill said as she pulled her gun out and put it right to his neck.

"I can't say!" he said almost crying.

Jill yelled furiously and then fired the weapon. John fell to the ground with his head practically hanging off. She then joined the guys who were kneeling by LJ. She gripped Alice's hand tightly.

"Fight it!" she yelled to her friend. "Don't let them win against you!"

Alice had no intentions on letting them turn her, but she also had no intentions on killing her friends. If they got through to her, they would undoubtedly order her to kill them.

"Go!" Alice managed to get out.

"Alice ..." Jill started.

"No!" Alice coughed. "Just go!"

Jill stood up and looked to the others who were still kneeling by Alice. It was a hard decision to leave Alice. Alice hadn't left her in the barn when she had begged for her to.

"You guys," Alice struggled to get out. "They'll make ... me ... kill you."

Carlos and LJ looked to Jill for a command. Jill looked to them and then to Alice. From her appearance, she could turn in seconds, so she made the hardest decision she'd ever had to make."

"Let's go."

She began running away waving for LJ and Carlos to follow her. Alice could only watch as the three of them ran into one of the cornfields. She knew she had about ten seconds before they had control of her, so she dedicated to last ten seconds to bringing every focus to her to gain dominance over whatever was about to take over her body. It didn't take long after that for her world to turn ultra violet. That thing had taken over her once again.

Author's Note: Yep, I turned Alice again. What fun would it be if I didn't? You guys keep reviewing. The more reviews I get the faster I write. Ch9 coming soon.


	9. My Counterpart

**Chapter Nine**

My Counterpart

Alice once again found herself under the control of Umbrella, as the thing inside her made her stand up. She hated not being able to have power of anything she did. It was like watching a horror movie. You want to warn those people in the woods that they're about to die, but you can't. Then she felt her objective enter her brain. **Report to Umbrella Headquarters. **

She was slightly relieved by the command, since she was almost positive that it would have been to kill the others. She suddenly began walking towards the barn. Now she guessed was as good as time as any to start fighting.

_Listen to me, you bitch. We are Alice. We are not weapons for this corporation. We're going to destroy it. You can't stop us from doing it. _

"I am not Alice," she found herself saying. "I am _Alice_."

_Okay, that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I thought you were suppose to be highly intelligent or something._

"Shut up!" _Alice _yelled. "Soon you will be dead, when Umbrella figures out how to activate me fully, and when you learn how to stop fighting me."

_Don't count on it._

_Alice _justkept walking towards the barn, ignoring everything that her counterpart said. If that bitch thought that she could fight her off, she was wrong.

She entered the barn to find two Umbrella personnel waiting for her. They escorted her down the stairs and into the facility, where they led her to the room where Isaacs and another woman stood. The two men left as _Alice_ entered the room.

_Ask him why he didn't tell you to kill the others._

"She wants to know why I wasn't instructed to kill the other three," _Alice _asked Isaacs.

"Because we're not making the same mistake we made with Nemesis," Isaacs replied. "She might be able to fight her way out of you before you can succeed. It took us long enough to get control of her once more."

_So he's scared of me. That's humorous. _

"My mission, sir?" _Alice_ asked.

The woman handed Isaacs some kind of shot tube with a blue liquid in it. He took it from her and walked towards _Alice_.

"This will drain the weakness out of you," Isaacs said sticking the needle into her shoulder. Any normal human being would have screamed like hell when they were pricked, but she didn't even flinch. "By weakness, I mean her. It will take several hours before she is completely gone, but there should be enough now for her to remain stabilized."

_Shit! Oh my God that hurts!_

"Why not wait an hour or two to be sure," _Alice_ asked.

"Because Valentine, Wayne, and Olivera will have escaped by then," Isaacs responded. "We have to act quickly and kill them."

_No!_

_Alice _had laughed slightly at her other half's response. She loved making her writhe while knowing that she could do nothing about it. She would make sure she killed them before Alice was gone, and she would make sure she did it slowly and painfully before her eyes.

"Your mission starts now," Isaacs commanded. "Kill Olivera and Wayne. Bring Valentine back alive. I think that she will be an excellent candidate for our new experiment."

_What? No!_

"I'll be back soon," _Alice_ smiled as she walked out of the building.

_I won't let you do this._

_Alice_ laughed as she walked out the barn door. Only one thought was focused on her mind, two actually. Her first thought was her mission of course, and the second was getting that stupid bitch out of her head.

"We'll see, hunny," _Alice_ said focused. "We'll see."

Meanwhile, Jill, Carlos, and LJ walked out of the cornfield. They had seen _Alice_ walk away from them and were very surprised by it. They were sure that she would have been instructed to kill them. Jill then looked to their ride they were supposed to commandeer. It was being driven away very quickly. The people must've seen Jill shoot Wadsworth.

"Great," Carlos muttered.

"We'll get another one," Jill said.

"Where?" LJ asked. "The next house that's three miles away."

Jill didn't respond to him but just started her way down the road. Carlos followed her without question leaving LJ just standing there.

"Man, I'm stuck with these crazy ass white people." He said eventually giving in and following him.

Carlos fell into step besides Jill, who was walking at an extremely fast pace. She looked pissed and exhausted.

"Something wrong?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jill shot back. "We're stuck in Hickville will no way out, and soon Umbrella is going to send Alice after us and it'll be over."

"Always look on the bright side, huh?" Carlos responded.

"I'm just being realistic," Jill said truthfully.

They continued walking for ten minutes yet to find a car. Jill was beginning to get nervous, and it was easily shown as she kept looking behind them. They had to find a car and get out of there fast.

"What about Alice?" Carlos asked. "Do you plan on saving her?"

"Of course," Jill replied.

Jill had no intentions on leaving Alice to the hands of that corporation, besides she owed her too much to abandon her now. She couldn't stand the thought of them screwing with Alice again.

LJ was beginning to lose hope as well until he saw an unbelievable sight in the distance. It was a large house with three cars parked out front.

"Look at that!" he pointed. "There's our ride!"

"Yes!" Jill yelled.

The three of them ran up to the house, and began to stealthy walk up to one of the cars. It was likely that the people were still home, and they didn't want to have to threaten at gunpoint them for the car.

Jill checked the Nissan Frontier's door to find that it was unlocked, redneck idiots always leaving their door unlocked. She was about to go into the car when she heard the front door slam wide open and Carlos yell her name. She looked to see some beer belly with a pistol. Then she noticed the red and white symbol on his hat. He worked for Umbrella. The man began shooting at all three of them yelling for them to get the hell off his property.

Jill was about to draw her Subs when she heard LJ yell in pain. She looked over to see him fall with a gunshot wound in his chest. She looked to the gunner furious and raised her Subs to him. He saw her and quickly tried to match his gun with hers. Both fired. The blast of Sub Machine Guns killed the small sound of a pistol going off. The man fell to the ground with multiple holes in him.

He was dead, but once again Jill felt the familiar feeling of pain in her body. The bullet had connected with her lower arm.

"Damn it! Why do I keep getting shot!"

She looked to Carlos who was kneeling besides LJ. A lot of blood was coming out of his chest. He'd not only been shot once but three times.

"I'm gonna be alright," he said putting his hand over his chest. "I just need to rest."

Jill and Carlos nodded to him. He didn't look good at all, but he didn't seem like he was going to die. They would need to get him to a hospital somehow.

"It'll be okay," Jill said standing up. "We're just gonna have to ..."

Carlos looked up when Jill paused. What he saw made a cold chill run through his body. They were staring straight into the eyes of Alice. Before either one could react, LJ had many more holes in his body, killing him automatically.

"Hi," _Alice_ smiled.

Author's note: Bum bum bum! What's going to happen? Is Carlos next? So many questions waiting to be answered. You all review. Many suckers to the 50th reviewer, any flavor you want. Thanks you guys.


	10. Trying to Fight It

Chapter Ten

Trying to Fight It

"Alice," Jill said horrified.

She stood there with a creepy smile on her face. Jill knew for a fact that it was all over now. There _Alice_ stood practically bullet proof with a Colt in her hand. The real Alice didn't seem to be pulling a Matt. Maybe Umbrella had found a way to kill her, letting the monster live. She was engaged in an eye lock with Jill.

"What are you waiting for?" Jill asked, refusing to remove her gaze with Alice. "If you're gonna shoot me, get it over with."

"I'm not gonna shoot you, Valentine," _Alice_ responded, then putting her gun on Carlos. "My orders are to kill him."

Jill quickly moved in front of Carlos, blocking _Alice_'s shot. _Alice_ looked at Jill with a 'don't bother' look. Why couldn't she kill this bitch?

"Look, they said to bring you back alive," she said pointing the gun at Jill. "They didn't say anything about you being untouched."

Jill still wasn't moving. _Alice_ sighed tiredly and through her colt on the ground by Jill. The ex-cop was looking down at the weapon confused, unsure what to make of the situation. She noticed the other woman had completely stripped down on all of her weaponry.

"Take what you want," Alice said only remaining in a pair of dark jeans and a blank tank top. "I'll still knock you out cold."

Jill looked behind her to Carlos. He knew that she wanted him to run when she battled _Alice_. She would lose of course, but at least she could buy him time. He nodded to her and watched her step towards Alice. She guided her opponent's eyes away from the escaping Carlos as she circled her. Alice knew that he was escaping and turned to stop him when ... **Abort project kill Olivera**. Automatically, her brain switched to retrieve Valentine.

"No weapons?"

"What's the point?" Jill asked. "They don't work on you."

"Smart girl," _Alice_ smiled. "Now get smarter and come with me. Don't make me put you in a coma."

Jill stared at _Alice_ for a few seconds. It would be a lot less painful to just go with her but for what? For Umbrella to turn her into some kind of experiment? Hell no. She'd rather die than become one of their freaks, but then she got a look at what she would have to take on. There was no hope on the damn planet that she could win this so she decided.

"Lead the way," Jill sighed and followed _Alice_.

_Alice_ smiled victoriously knowing her task had been completed. She didn't know why they wanted Valentine when they had her. She was all they needed.

_They want her because they want to make a better experiment._

"What the hell do you mean?" _Alice_ asked furiously.

"I didn't say anything to you," Jill shot back at her.

She looked at Jill like she was stupid, which confused the ex-cop even more. Was she talking to her or herself?

_It'll be just like Nemesis. He was their prized creation until I came along. It didn't take long for me to become the long for me to become the favorite. _

"What the shit ever."

"I am not talking to you!" Jill yelled. "What is your problem"

"I know that, dumb ass," _Alice _responded. "I'm talking to that little bitch inside my head."

"You can hear Alice?" Jill asked hopefully.

Jill's hope rose at that instant. If Alice was still there inside that freak, she still had a fighting chance to escape.

"That's nothing to get your hopes up about," _Alice_ continued walking. "In just a few hours, I'd say about four of five, she'll be gone for good."

_The hell I will, bitch._

"What did they do to her?!" Jill asked with stunned/angry expression on her face. "I swear if they ..."

"You'll do what?" _Alice _said smiling at her. "You'll kill them? You're a mouse in a maze, Jill, and I'm the snake they let loose if the mouse doesn't cooperate. Now follow me or I'll constrict you."

Jill couldn't argue with that. It would be one against a thousand, along with a bio weapon. She had no choice but to follow and wait for some kind of play to come. Right now it seemed that her only hope was that it if Alice could fight her way out, but Umbrella had done something to her. She wasn't sure what, but if Alice was going to act, she needed to act quickly before it took too much affect on her.

"Keep trying, Alice," Jill said smiling at the figure in front of her.

The weapon just snickered, while knowing there was no chance for the person inside of her to take control, but meanwhile Alice had returned the smile and Jill knew that she had.

Alice before had eventually escaped from the control of Umbrella, but now it was becoming very difficult. She tried her hardest to focus on moving a leg or a hand. She'd tried her hardest not to let the trigger be pulled on LJ, but every time she had not come close to succeeding. She had felt sorry for the man, but she could grieve later. Grieving would make her weaker, and right now she had to be as strong as possible. She had to believe that this ... _thing _inheriting her body was not stronger than her. Self confidence was the only way she could get back into control of her body.

Then she had to think of the drug that was beginning to flow through her body. She could feel it more and more as time passed by. It was like she was taking sleeping pills. She was getting drowsier and drowsier and felt like she was about to drift off into sleep soon, except this time she doubted that she was going to wake up.

She tried moving her fingers once again, but she once again found that they were uncontrollable. It had been much simpler last night once she figured it out. How fast did that drug work? But she kept on trying, Jill and Carlos's life depended on it.

They'd walked for about ten minutes until the large barn came into view. Both Alices could sense Jill's fear growing. One took pleasure in it, while the other felt worried. Alice didn't want the ex-cop to have to live like she had to now. She began to wonder how Umbrella could just do this to people, but after thinking about what she'd seen, she had no doubts of what Umbrella could do. She heard Jill's heartbeat quicken on each step she took towards the barn.

"You excited?" _Alice_ asked.

"Shut up," Jill shot back.

They both walked up to the barn door and walked in. There were many escorts this time. Two of them walked up and took Jill by the arms, preventing her from escaping. They dragged her downstairs as _Alice_ followed. She wanted to see what they were doing to her. She hoped it would be painful since Valentine was so annoying. If she'd just been a little less smart mouthed she just might have recommended for them to take it easy on her. As everyone left, Carlos walked into the barn.

"Hold on, Jill."

Author's Note: Hiya, sorry for going long without updating. I had to do work for AST all weekend. I was walking around our park from like eleven to five everyday yelling buy tickets for the duck race. Sorry for all you pledges out there like me. I needed to say that in the reviews I noticed people thought that I meant that Umbrella wasn't controlling Alice. Umbrella is controlling Alice. I compared Alice and _Alice_ to Matt and Nemesis. If you read the book RE: Apocalypse you will notice that some parts are in Nemesis's point of view and Matt voice is in his head. The dialogue of Matt is always in italics. That's why I wrote it that way for those of you who are confused. Now about the chapter. I know it wasn't much of anything, but it is moving okay. The fate of Alice is going to be decided soon and I hope you all will like my decision. We also have to worry about Jill and Carlos too. Just keep reading and all your questions will be answered ... well not all but I'll try to get a lot, yeah. Now review please.


	11. One Way

Chapter Eleven

One Way?

They shoved Jill in the room where she was met with four snipers who were standing at each corner of the room. The two employees let go of her arms and walked out of the room. She focused her eyes in the center of the room to see a man that looked like the villain in the movies. It fit the situation well. _Alice_ walked in the room behind her and stood against the wall.

"Hello, Jill," the man greeted her. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "And truthfully I really don't care. You're all scum to me."

The man smiled at the sarcastic comment. He'd expected to get smart remarks from her. That was just the attitude he needed for the program.

"I am Doctor Isaacs," he replied. "I am one of the top executives of this corporation. You've been quite an irritation with this tattle tale to the news, both you and Olivera have, but I've decided to let you off slight with an offer. I am an understanding man, you see. Your choices are to become a loyal employee like _Alice_ over there, or she can kill you. The choice is in your hands."

"You mean become a freak," Jill corrected. "Sorry, but I'll have no part in becoming one of your toys."

Isaacs looked down to the ground disappointedly, but then again he suspected that was the answer he would get.

"I knew you would say that, which is why ..." Isaacs clapped his hands waving for two men to walk in the room. "I'm not giving you a choice. Take her to the experiment room."

The two men took her arms like they had before and took her to their ordered destination. As they moved down the hall, Jill noticed that neither Isaacs, _Alice_, nor the snipers were following her, so she took her chance. She managed to get one arm free and used it to elbow one guy in the face. The other couldn't respond fast enough before her fist collided with his nose, breaking it. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a knife being raised. There wasn't enough time to evade the worker before it penetrated her but then ...

BAM BAM BAM

Jill spun around to see three holes in the employee's body. Some one had just shot him. She looked up to see Carlos Olivera standing before her.

"Thought you might need a hand," he said lowering the gun.

"Thanks," Jill said grinning widely.

"We have to go now," Carlos said looking behind him and then back to Jill. "People will come, drawn to the gunshots."

Jill was about to agree when the thought hit her. Alice didn't have much time left before she died. The freak was about to have her body permanently.

"We can't," Jill said stopping. "They did something to Alice, and now she has about an hour left. I think ..."

Whatever Jill thought was cut off by the sound of many footsteps coming from both directions. Carlos exchanged slightly fearful looks with her as he pulled out his gun, ready to kill whatever came down that hall.

"You got a gun?" he asked.

"No," Jill said not straying to far from him without a weapon. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Not sure yet," he said shaking his head.

The two of them stood back to back, waiting for the workers to come storming around the corners. Running was useless since it sounded like the footsteps were coming from both sides. Not a second later, Carlos heard the foot beats getting louder to the left of them. They were about to come from around that side of the hallway.

"Come on!" Carlos yelled gripping Jill's hand.

The two of them ran the opposite way of the footsteps. Neither one of them had any clue how they planned to win this battle. Carlos opened the first door that he saw and entered it, dragging Jill along with him. They shut the door and turned around to see where they had ended up.

Not good.

Not good at all.

In the room there were four cages that were all obviously extremely strong considering the beast they all contained. Anyone familiar with the works of Umbrella would realize the large, pinkish creatures with elongated tongues. Jill had encountered them in the Raccoon church when she was with Peyton and Terri.

"They're in cages," Jill assured both Carlos and herself. "They're in cages. They can't get out."

"I wouldn't bet my life on it," Carlos said staring at the creatures.

Jill leant against the door and heard the sound of footsteps pass them and continue down the hall. They had escaped ... the workers, but now they were in a room with four lickers, and the fact of them being caged provided little relief. The beasts had already noticed them and were banging on the bars and making roaring noises. They wanted their meal bad.

"Now what are we doing?" Jill asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlos said thinking. "I think taking another hostage is our best bet again."

Jill thought back to John Wadsworth, who she had no regret in killing. The asshole had told them nothing. Who was to say that the one they grabbed next wasn't going to do the same, but what chance did they have? The thought then escaped her when she heard voices approaching the door.

"The experiments," one voice said. "Something's upsetting them."

"Check it out," another voice replied.

Carlos looked to Jill, knowing that she was thinking the same thing he was. They had to grab him when he walked in. So they quickly moved to each side of the door and watched as the knob turned. An Umbrella employee walked in and took a few steps. As the door closed behind him Carlos cocked his gun and put it to his head.

"Get on the ground," she said calmly, making no attempt to attract others by making too much noise.

Without having to be told twice, the man dropped to the ground. Jill kneeled besides him lifting his head of by his hair so that their eyes met.

"Pl ... pl ...please," he begged. "Don't ... ki ... kill me."

"As long as you tell us what we need to know and do what we tell you to do," Jill replied. "You'll be fine, but if you make one wrong move, I promise that you'll regret it terribly. We clear?"

"Yes. Yes. Wha ... what do you need no know," he stuttered. "What do you wa .. wa ...want me to do?"

Jill smiled relieved that this worker wasn't some loyalist and that he had a brain. He just might live. She looked at his name tag to find that it said Koep.

"Now," Carlos started. "First question: Are you familiar with an experiment here named Alice?"

"Yes," Koep nodded. "Program Alice to be exact. They've been working on it for a while now. They took some chick as a candidate."

"That chick is our friend," Jill said cutting in. "What we want to know is if you know how to reverse the effects of Project Alice without hurting Alice?"

They stared at Koep, as he looked to the floor. Jill didn't like hesitation, and she had no problem shooting him too.

"There is one way."

Author's Note: Ch 11 is finally up! YAY! I didn't get to write for a while since I had to go to Biloxi. Sorry. So, how did the chapter go for you all? Does Koep really know or is he just buying time to save himself. Is Alice going to be saved or will the drug take its effect? What's in store for Jill and Carlos? Well I'm about to watch the new season of SNL. Review now or I'll .. I'll ... er ... um ... look just review okay.


	12. Alice Encounter

Chapter Twelve

Alice Encounter

"How?" Jill asked.

Koep was looking extremely nervous like he feared saying anything the corporation might over hear. This guy was reminding Jill of Brad Vickers, that stupid coward who she'd always wondered how the hell he got in the RCPD let alone a spot on STARS.

"Umbrella always makes an anti drug for all of their experiments," Koep explained. "Just in case it goes wrong or if they want to change something. If we find that and inject your friend with it, she should be okay."

"Great," Carlos replied. "But we only have an hour."

"It takes thirty minutes to take affect," Koep added. "So we only have thirty minutes."

Jill shook her head. Time was flying by way too quickly. How were they suppose do all of this that fast without getting caught? It was impossible.

"You get us this drug for us," Jill stated. "And you live, got it? If you screw up, you die. Now, do you have access to the room where it is?"

"Yes," Koep nodded.

"You're going to lead us there," she said standing by the door, listening for sounds. There were none. "Ready Carlos?"

"You betcha," he relied cocking his gun.

Jill opened the door and motioned for Koep to lead. The other two followed him as he moved down the hall.

"It's close," he said looking at each door number for the right one. "Room 769. It's in room 769."

"It had better be," Carlos warned.

Meanwhile Isaacs was patrolling the halls and rooms for Valentine, the Rogue Alice at his side.

"If you see her, I want her out cold," Isaacs commanded to _Alice_.

"No problem," she smiled.

Both walked down the corridor swiftly, when they saw Koep walking their way. They were both unaware that Jill and Carlos were hiding in one of the nearby closets waiting for them to pass.

"You, have you seen a brunette woman, medium length hair," Isaacs asked the employee.

"Yes sir, I have," Koep said to his boss. "She's with another guy named Olivera, right? They happen to both be hiding in behind that door right there."

Jill and Carlos had heard everything from the closet. That bastard had betrayed them ... big surprise. The idiot probably wanted a promotion for there capture.

_Alice _looked to Isaacs and asked, "Kill Olivera, sir?"

"No .. at least not yet," Isaacs replied. "Contain him."

She walked towards the door to see Jill and Carlos burst out of it. They were about to run, when Jill suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. She whirled around to see _Alice_ staring at her. There was a loud screeching noise that made it seem like her head was about to explode.

"Alice!" Jill yelled. "Alice! Fight her!"

_I CAN'T, JILL! _

Isaacs pulled a gun out and pointed it at Olivera. Carlos put his hands up at the sight of the gun in his face. Jill was now lying on the ground, holding her hands on her head in agony.

_THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP HURTING HER!_

"Shut the hell up, Alice," the rogue laughed. "You got twenty minutes."

_NO! I'M ... GETTING OUT **NOW**!_

The rogue felt a pain in her head similar to what Jill was feeling. This caused her gaze to fall from Valentine and accidentally slip to Isaacs. He dropped the gun at the sudden sting entering him.

Jill gasped in relief when the screeching stopped. Carlos bent beside her and helped her up. He tried to get her away, but Jill pulled free.

"We don't have time!" Jill exclaimed looking to _Alice_. "She can do this." Jill's gazed changed to the fleeing Koep. She wanted to kill him for this, but he was out of reach.

"Alice!" Jill yelled to her. "It's now or never! Fight!"

Alice heard Jill and focused all her thoughts on Umbrella. What they had done to her and others. She thought of poor Matt. They had turned him into that Nemesis creature and sealed his own doom. Then there was Rain and Kaplan. The two commandos who didn't deserve the death they were granted. There was Jill, who had the job she loved to do. Then Umbrella came along and made her look like a loony idiot, causing her job to go bye bye. They left Carlos, Nicholai, and Yuri alone in Raccoon, the city of the dead. Then all of the people of the city were lost, most turned into the infected. The last to fall under the wrath was Warner. She'd killed a quarter of the town with her own hands, which also took the life of LJ.

What worried her was that this was just the beginning. Umbrella was going to turn the world into a hell zone, and no one would know until it was too late. She couldn't let that happen ... she wouldn't!

Rogue Alice fell to the floor, yelling in pain. Isaacs looked around stunned at what was happening.

"Kill them!" he yelled to her. "Just kill them both now!"

She stopped screaming and looked up at both of them. She pulled an uzi out of her belt and got up. Jill and Carlos looked at her in fear. They knew that there was nothing they could do in their defense.

"We failed, Jill," Carlos said looking to her.

Jill didn't look back; she was locked in a stare with the rogue. They seemed to be communicating in thought or something. Alice cocked the gun and placed it against Jill's neck as she'd done in the graveyard.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this," she smirked.

There was no fear in Jill's eyes when she pulled the trigger. The thing was she didn't point the gun at her when she pulled it. She turned around and fired several shots into Isaacs's legs. The man collapsed as the bullets penetrated him.

It wasn't the rogue who turned to Jill, but it was Alice, the real thing. Carlos mouth was open in awe. Alice suddenly felt an amount of pressure on her body. Jill had nearly knocked her on the ground when she hugged her.

"You're really back?" she asked.

"Yeah," Alice said returning the hug. "Okay, Jill, I may be slightly immortal, but I do need to breathe."

Jill realized how tight her arms were around Alice and quickly let go.

"How'd you know it was me?" Alice asked.

"I knew that smirk," Jill smiled and then got serious. "I thought the world was doomed before that."

Alice turned to Isaacs who was trying to stop the blood flowing out of his leg. He looked to Alice who was standing over him.

"The drug's still going to take you!" he laughed.

"Wrong," Alice responded. "It'll get her instead of me."

It was useless. She knew everything about the corporation including its experiments and products.

"What do you say guys?" Alice turned to Jill and Carlos. "Torture or death?"

"Just kill him, Alice," Carlos said. "It'll be one less boss to worry about."

Alice didn't need a second opinion before she lifted him up and carried him down the hall. Her friends knew where she was headed. She opened the door with the licker cages and tossed him in the room. Jill and Carlos smiled as Alice focused her eyes on the cage locks. As she shut the door, the cages opened and the beasts lunged out of their cages. As the three looked through the door window, their view was suddenly blocked by a splash of blood, but the roars of the beasts and the cries of Isaacs told them that their mission was accomplished.

"It's good to have you back, Alice," Carlos smiled.

"It's good to be back."

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been kinda depressed. I had some deaths in the family. There's going to be one more chapter and there just may be a sequel, but no time soon. So, our Alice is back and Jill and Carlos are alive. All you people are insane if you think I'm gonna kill Jill. Carlos has a really good chance of surviving in my stories too. Oh yeah, according to the sheet at the local video store RE Apocalypse is set to come out in December, but they have been wrong occasionally. Well, I'm gonna go. Thank you all for reviewing and bearing with me during the wait. Once again, I'm sorry.


	13. An End and a New Beginning

Chapter Thirteen

An End and a New Beginning

Alice, Jill, and Carlos had found a truck a few miles down the road and successfully got away unnoticed. One of the greatest bosses of Umbrella was dead, giving them a high advantage. They wouldn't have to worry about Alice being overpowered anymore since they injected an anti drug into her. Due to her knowledge of the entire corporation, she knew where to find the drug and how much to take. Jill had inserted the needle into her shoulder, causing her to feel a bit woozy, but eventually she had returned back to perfect health.

"So Als," Jill asked driving. "Where we heading next?"

"Paris," she replied. "Home of the largest corporation."

"I think we should get others to help us out," Carlos suggested. "But who is going to help us?"

"People believe," Alice replied. "There are some who have been convinced that Umbrella destroyed Raccoon. I'm sure we can get a few."

The group rode on for a few more minutes, when Jill's cell phone rang. She instinctively answered, wondering who was calling since she knew no one who didn't live in Raccoon and knew her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Valentine?" a voice asked.

"Yeah," Jill replied.

"You don't know me, but I believe you and Olivera," the voice explained. "My name's Lexa. I lost my family in Raccoon, and I want to get back at the Umbrella Corporation for it, me and my brother."

Carlos didn't know who she was talking to, but Alice could hear the other's voice due to her ultra sensitive ears. She knew exactly who it was before the girl even said her name. She could recognize any voice and get a data report of who they were if they worked for Umbrella. She was about to warn Jill that it was an Umbrella spy, but then she heard the girls next line.

"They're trying to kill me and my brother now as we speak," Lexa continued. "We use to work for the corporation, and then we heard about you guys accusing them of this and knew it was true. We quit, but they knew that we could try to expose them, so we're now on their death list as you are. So let me get to the point. We want to join you so we can help take the corporation out for good."

Jill looked to Alice for an answer. She knew that she could hear Lexa too and would know a traitor from the truth easily. Then Alice nodded to her.

"Your help would be greatly appreciated," Jill smiled. "Can you catch a plane to Paris tonight?"

"Yeah," Lexa responded. "Do you want us to meet you at the airport there?"

"Right," Jill replied. "I take it that you know what we look like?"

"We do," she answered. "We're both nineteen. We'll be wearing black hoodies. My brother, Dale, is wearing blue jeans and a red cap. I have black jeans and red hair. Is that a good enough description for you?"

"It's perfect," Jill replied. "See you there then."

The girl hung up on the other end as did Jill. She smiled at both of them as she put the phone in her pocket.

"You were right, Alice," she said accelerating the gas. "Some do believe."

"Anyone want to explain to me?" Carlos asked.

"We got friends," Jill responded. "We're meeting them in Paris tomorrow."

They gave Carlos all the information on what was going to happen. This Lexa girl sounded truthful enough. They had their own little army in the works. One thing was sure. They had Alice back and now the corporation was going to pay. They would get as many as they could to fight for them and to spy on Umbrella, and then one day the world would be safe ... from the corporation at least.

Tomorrow they would be in Europe and another mission would start.

A/N: Well, that is the end. Our characters are building up their army of anti- Umbrellas. I am planning a sequel, but it may be a while. Thank you all for reviewing. It's been fun.


End file.
